Jamás murió
by Caeli18
Summary: Sinopsis: dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y menos cuando es eterno y mutuo. Y así la rubia siguió creyendo aquello que al mirar los ojos de la pelirroja, intentó buscarse en cualquier rincón de su alma o corazón, pero una luz apagada percibió. ¿Alguien le borró la memoria o por qué Anna olvidó que entre ellas había tanto amor?


**OneShot: Jamás Murió**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, son de Disney :p**

 **Sinopsis: dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y menos cuando es eterno y mutuo. Y así la rubia siguió creyendo aquello que al mirar los ojos de la pelirroja, intentó buscarse en cualquier rincón de su alma o corazón, pero una luz apagada percibió. ¿Alguien le borró la memoria o por qué Anna olvidó que entre ellas había tanto amor?**

 **Advertencias:** Es Universo Alterno.  
Elsa & Anna no son hermanas.

Este es un Elsanna demasiado tierno, es algo realmente muy sano, algo bonito.

 **Nota:** ¿Ya vieron el cortometraje de **"Olaf's Frozen Adventure"**? :3 les juro que hubo tanto Elsanna que me quise morir de ternura.

 **Nota 2:** hey, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y un excelente inicio de año, yo a pesar de que me la pasé enferma todo diciembre (y aún lo sigo) lo inicié genial, en cama con mi familia, pero feliz de que a pesar de eso estemos juntos :3.

 **En fin, ya no les distraigo más.**

 **A leer:**

Sintió que la suave brisa besó su mejilla, y por fin después de tanto tiempo conoció lo que es sentir la paz interior, después de haber sido un alma desesperada en busca de algún rincón que pudiera refugiarle de una pena que le mataba poco a poco sin sentir dolor.

Ahí estaba Elsa contemplando la belleza de esa pelirroja con pecas en su rostro, la veía pasar cada mañana por la misma calle, y la rubia solo se sentaba en esa banca del parque en el pueblo para mirarle de lejos. Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, pero ya esas cuatro semanas siempre era lo mismo, después de verla caminar frente a ella a cuatro metros de distancia, regresaba la tristeza a su ser.

Fue hace tanto tiempo que pudo dirigir palabra con ella de una manera fluida, porque cuando lograba topársela de frente solo balbuceaba, no pasaba de un "Hola cómo estás", ni los 30 segundos duraban charlando. Y la pelirroja sonriente también se despedía, no había tanto interés en ella para continuar con la plática.

La rubia se preguntaba a diario si de pura casualidad a Anna le borraron la memoria, pues cómo era posible que la chica ya no recordaba todas esas promesas que de niñas se hicieron alguna vez en ese mismo parque del pueblo antes de que la mandaran para la ciudad.

De pronto como foto en su mente, le llegó un álbum de recuerdos comprimiéndole el sentimiento hasta hacerla estremecer…

 _Cerca del fiordo en pleno invierno veían cómo se iba congelando el agua que le conformaba, y solo se sentaban ahí a contemplar el sol saliente que no quemaba con esa fuerza imponente por la bruma que rodeaba al pueblo. La pelirroja recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, y esta solo sonreía gustosa. Ese cariño entre las dos iba aumentando más cada segundo, y Anna a pesar de su corta edad ya podía sentir y saber lo que era un verdadero amor, porque Elsa se lo estaba demostrando, y le estaba enseñando a amar de la misma forma._

" _Elsa, te adoro mucho" –le dijo la pelirroja sonrojada, la rubia volteó para mirarla y le dio un beso en la frente._

" _Yo siento adorarte más, Anna" –contestó la rubia sin quitar esa gran sonrisa de su rostro._

 _Anna se levantó enseguida, hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojó a la rubia. Esta sorprendida se puso de pie rápidamente imitando lo que la pelirroja hizo y comenzaron una guerra de lanzarse bolas de nieve._

 _Eso sin que ellas pudieran saberlo, era ese mentado amor eterno, ese que estaba tomando una fuerza impresionante y que nunca iba a romperse con el pasar del tiempo, porque sus almas se estaban conectando gracias a esa inocencia que les rodeaba, porque jamás peleaban, y si lo hacían lo arreglaban, no duraban mucho tiempo enojadas porque su felicidad consistía siempre en estar juntas. Elsa descubrió ese día que se estaba enamorando de Anna a pesar de no saber con exactitud qué era eso realmente, pero pensó que sí quería estar las 24 horas y los siete días de la semana junto a ella sin despegársele, y tener esas ganas de abrazarla y quererla más, tendría que ser considerado enamoramiento. Y justo en ese momento cuando el reloj de la torre en Arendelle marcó las 12:00 y el cielo despertó, la rubia mientras perseguía a la pelirroja pudo alcanzarla, la abrazó y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios._

 _Anna no se molestó, al contrario, se puso tan feliz que le brindó uno más._

 _-/-_

Elsa salió de su trance de recuerdos y posó su vista en Anna nuevamente para verla pasar de regreso. Solo suspiró y se recargó en la banca. Pudo ver cómo la pelirroja se acercaba a una pequeña niña que se encontraba en el columpio, pero le era imposible balancearse. Ella le ayudó, la rubia pudo sentir en su pecho que aquella niña que conoció de hace años tan llena de inocencia y nobleza aún vivía escondida en la chica de las pecas. Se conmovió y se enamoró aún más con ese acto.

 _La pelirroja de nueve años corrió hasta llegar a ese columpio que tanto le fascinaba porque era el único que podía alcanzar ya que los otros dos eran un poco más altos. La rubia tras ella se acomodó para ayudarle a balancearse y comenzó a empujarla suavemente._

 _Era la mejor primavera de sus vidas, el sol brillaba con más fuerza que antes, pero la rubia no se quejaba, porque le quemaba más el amor que sentía por Anna que lo intenso de ese sol._

" _Debo volver a casa temprano, Elsa" –_

" _Entonces vayamos en camino, no quiero que tu madre nos regañe otra vez" –_

" _Pero me quiero quedar más tiempo contigo y seguir divirtiéndonos" –_

" _Lo haremos, Anna, habrá más días así" –_

" _Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola, y que nunca dejarás de quererme, que siempre estaremos juntas" –pidió la pecosa de las trenzas y Elsa le sonrió._

" _Te lo prometo. Jamás dudes de mí" –_

 _-/-_

La pelirroja durante esas cuatro semanas que Elsa la observaba no se inmutaba de su presencia, pasaba desapercibida. Jamás quería observar a detalle cada lugar de ese pueblo porque le traían tantos falsos recuerdos. Y es que así estaba ella convencida, de un "le contaron" decidió creer lo que jamás pasó. Se le metió la idea falsa de que la rubia le había olvidado y que hizo una nueva vida, pero al final se odiaba y concluía que a quién quería engañar, que todas esas promesas jamás tuvieron fuerza porque solo eran unas pobres niñas ilusas.

Está bien, realmente solo fingió, de hecho Anna siempre notó que la rubia la miraba, pero tampoco sabía cómo acercársele, porque en ella estaba eso que le contaron, y creía que ni la rubia recordaba lo que pasaron de niñas. Pero ya no importaba, ya era su última noche en el pueblo, pues ya no tenía motivos para quedarse ahí, si regresó fue solo porque su abuela murió, y tuvo que asistir al sepelio, y decidió hacerle compañía a su abuelo. Pero ya era mucho tormento que por cada lugar que pasaba se le venía un recuerdo.

Pero a pesar de tantos recuerdos, siempre venía el mismo a su mente, el más reciente de cuando la rubia asistió al sepelio de su abuela, y entonces se miraron a los ojos y las dos confundidas y cegadas por comentarios de terceros creyeron no ver la luz en sus ojos. Por parte de la rubia, esta pensó que brillaban los de Anna por alguien más, y por lado de la pelirroja pensó lo mismo al mirar los ojos de Elsa.

Anna decidió salir a caminar de nuevo, ya el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, esa sería quizá su último paseo por ahí en el pueblo, pues no pretendía volver, o al menos no pronto.

Llegó a aquella banca donde la rubia le estuvo observando desde hace ya un mes y se sentó, sonrió porque recordó tantas cosas que vivió en ese parque.

 _Elsa & Anna estaban sentadas en esa banca vieja que aún soportaba el peso de ambas, y la pelirroja acarició la mejilla de la chica mayor. _

" _¿Es correcto lo que hacemos?" –pregunto la pecosa con tanta inocencia._

 _Ni Elsa lo sabía exactamente, porque aunque era la mayor de las dos, todavía era una niña, pero ambas sabían muy bien que lo que hacían solo se veía bien para el pueblo en un hombre y una mujer. Para ellas aún no existían esas etiquetas como lesbianismo, homosexualismo o gais._

" _¿Correcto? Eso no debe importar, Anna, si nos hace feliz es más que suficiente, no hay que complacer a nadie" –contestó la rubia._

" _Me hace feliz besarte" –confesó Anna en un sonrojo._

" _A mí también" –siguió Elsa._

" _Cuando seamos mayores ¿nos podemos casar? ¿Y tener hijos y una casa blanca?" –preguntó entusiasmada la pecosa._

" _Claro que sí, Anna, todo lo que quieras" –_

" _¿Lo prometes?" –_

 _Y la rubia comenzó a idealizar esa ella vida junto a Anna, una casa blanca, un jardín de girasoles, un perro quizá. Una casa que pudiera parecerse en absoluto a la pelirroja, donde pudiera sentir cada día que al llegar a casa alguien le estaba esperando, y no cualquier alguien, sino su Anna. Eso era todo lo que deseaba de la vida. Quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación del latir de su corazón a toda prisa por la emoción de que por fin vería a la pelirroja. Por eso sin pensarlo le respondió:_

" _Te lo prometo" –_

 _-/-_

Anna sentada en esa misma banca recordando aquella escena de su niñez se cruzó de hombros y miró hacia el cielo. Comenzó a maldecir todo, desde Elsa hasta aquellas promesas infantiles que se hicieron.

"Estúpida Elsa" –susurró Anna molesta.

De pronto Elsa se acercó a ella y la pelirroja creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero no, ahí estaba la rubia que recién acababa de maldecir, incluso hasta empezó a creer que sus palabras tenía una gran fuerza o que eran magníficas porque con solo maldecirle ya la tenía ahí frente a ella en cuestión de segundos.

Se vieron, y las dos volvieron a conectarse de inmediato, y viajaron como un rayo de luz a ese amargo recuerdo de su despedida. Ese que aún las tenía a las dos con tanto resentimiento.

" _¿Por qué te tienes que ir?" –preguntaba la rubia desesperada a esa niña pecosa._

 _Ambas decidieron reunirse cerca del fiordo por última vez, donde el invierno volvió a tocar al pueblo en pleno verano. Ese día la bruma regresó, y opacó sus sentimientos, el sol no brilló con esa misma fuerza, y sentía por primera vez lo que era sufrir por amor._

" _Mamá dice que para darme una vida mejor, pero si tú no vas a estar conmigo, no entiendo cómo podrá ser para mí lo mejor" –respondió la pelirroja con llanto en sus ojos._

" _Pero volverás ¿verdad?" –preguntó Elsa esperanzada. "Solo será por algún tiempo ¿cierto?" –_

" _No lo sé" –_

 _De pronto escuchó la voz de la mamá de Anna que le decía que se diera prisa, que era hora de irse. La pelirroja comenzó a caminar a pasos realmente lentos y Elsa iba tras ella diciéndole:_

" _Te esperaré, juro que lo haré, cuando seamos mayores todo cambiará" – y Anna sintió que una semilla crecía en su pecho, era esa pizca de esperanza que no florecería jamás._

 _De pronto la madre de Anna llegó, la tomó de la mano diciéndole que ya era hora de partir, y entonces alcanzó a darle un último abrazo a la rubia, y con llanto en sus ojos la mamá se la llevó._

 _Elsa quedó congelada sin saber qué hacer._

-/-

Ese amargo recuerdo llegó a las dos en segundos que la primera en salir de ese trance fue la rubia.

"Hey" –saludó la rubia no muy animada. Sentía miedo, no sabía ni cómo hablarle.

"Hola" –contestó Anna un poco nerviosa.

Ambas seguía mirándose a los ojos intentando encontrar algo, pero nada, ninguna chispa ni nada, solo un oscuro profundo, incluso más negro que la misma noche, porque al menos el cielo estaba acompañando de las estrellas, pero en los ojos de estas chicas no quedaba ni una vela encendida.

Elsa comprendió que fue en vano su espera, y sobre todo sus promesas, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta e ilusa? ¿Cómo pudo creer que su Anna volvería para estar con ella? Hoy por fin la rubia cayó en cuenta que todas esas promesas solo las hizo ella, y que la pelirroja fue quien le hizo que se las cumpliera, pero Anna nunca prometió nada.

Eso enfureció a la rubia, se sintió tan pequeñita y tan estúpida al mismo tiempo.

"Hasta luego" –se despidió y caminó rápidamente para salir del parque.

Anna quiso decir algo para detenerla, incluso sin darse cuenta ya se había puesto de pie para alcanzarla, pero algo la detuvo, su orgullo quizás.

-/-

Elsa recordaba hace dos años aquella plática con su mejor amigo, donde él le traía noticias de la pelirroja, y le contó que lo mejor era olvidar aquella ilusión de su infancia, porque la chica ya tenía novio nuevo. Obviamente la rubia no era tonta, y pidió pruebas, le enseñaron fotografías donde su Anna posaba tan feliz junto a un chico pelirrojo.

Desde entonces decidió reiniciar su vida, pero fue imposible, porque su vida quedó congelada en aquella promesa que hizo a la chica de las trenzas, su reloj se detuvo y no avanzaría hasta que Anna le brindara un poco de luz.

Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque el tiempo en la espera le parecía eterno, se hizo mayor, y ahora que la volvió a ver notó que en Anna ya no estaba aquella niña de esas promesas tan llenas de amor e inocencia, sino solo esa niña llena de nobleza y buenas intenciones.

La rubia se sentó cerca del fiordo, comenzó a observar y a pensar qué tan profundo podría ser, pues notó que las estrellas se veían tan cerca ahí por su reflejo, que concluyó que era más fácil alcanzar una estrella que poder estar con Anna.

De pronto escuchó unas pisadas, y al voltear pudo ver a Anna acercándose lentamente.

"¿Interrumpo?" –preguntó Anna nerviosa.

"No" –contestó Elsa sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Anna se sentó a su lado como en aquellos años cuando solían hacerlo de niñas.

"Desde que llegué al pueblo no habíamos tenido oportunidad de charlar" –comentó Anna y Elsa se estremeció.

"¿De qué charlaríamos?" –preguntó Elsa confundida.

"De nosotras" –contestó Anna sin más.

El silencio reinó por bastante tiempo. Anna no sabía si irse sin despedirse o romper el hielo.

"Es lindo el mar de estrellas ¿no?" –dijo Elsa y Anna frunció el ceño. No lo entendió a la primera y entonces miró el fiordo y comprendió que la rubia se refería al reflejo.

"Sería más lindo mirar la luna y caminar sobre ella" –contestó Anna y Elsa la miró.

"Creí que alguien más ya te la había bajado y lograste caminar sobre ella" –comentó la rubia en un tono irónico.

"Aunque muchos lo intentaron, en mi mente siempre habitó el recuerdo terrible e iluso de una niña que jamás cumplió sus promesas" –

"¿Siempre te recordaste de niña?" –preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

"¡Por Dios, Elsa! Estoy hablando de ti" –dijo Anna molesta elevando un poco su tono de voz y después optó por relajarse.

Anna se puso de pie.

"Lo mejor será que me vaya" –dijo y entonces Elsa se levantó y la tomó del brazo.

"No, espera. No lo hagas por favor" –rogó la rubia y el corazón de Anna se estremeció.

Elsa la miró a los ojos intentando encontrar en algún lugar de su alma, quizá y habitaba en el rincón más profundo de su corazón, pero sintió la decepción cuando Anna le dijo:

"Discúlpame, Elsa, no debí venir" –

"Discúlpame tú a mí, me he portado como una tonta" –admitió. "Es solo que, es difícil estar frente a ti, y aceptar que te perdí" –confesó cabizbaja. "Aunque es algo tonto porque realmente nunca te tuve" –finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

Anna quería decirle que no era así, que no la había perdido, pero estaría mintiendo porque quizá después de todo, era cierto, la rubia la perdió. Al final, la pelirroja después de tantos cotilleos decidió olvidarse de la rubia, y le tenía ese resentimiento, mas no sabía si aún sentía algo por ella. Sí, se estremecía, y se le hacía normal, porque tuvieron una historia de hace años juntas, pero la pecosa juraba y juraba que definitivamente a quien amaba era a su novio actual, al único que finalmente le hizo volver a sentir amor y ganas de vivir. Aquel que le hizo ver la vida más bonita y la convenció de volver al pueblo para visitar a su abuelo y hacerle compañía porque él le recordaba lo bondadosa y noble que ella podía ser.

"Elsa yo…" –

"Comprendo tu silencio, Anna. Lo gritas a él, en tus ojos se te ve, y aunque no lo conozco ni sé quién es, sé que te hace bien. Quizá tú recuerdas a medias, yo recuerdo por completo. He sido una cobarde todo este tiempo, debí buscarte en cuanto me enteré en dónde estabas, pero me dejé llevar, creí tantos chismes que concluí que era mejor no estorbar en tu vida" –

"En eso tienes razón" –dijo la pelirroja al fin. "Cuando me enteré que ya hacías tu nueva vida, decidí lo mismo, no estorbarte, solo fue un amor de niñas, Elsa, no fue real, éramos tan pequeñas. Lo que sucedió o hubo entre nosotras no fue real" –soltó Anna y la rubia sintió como si cada palabra fuera una daga filosa inyectándole dolor.

Las heridas comenzaron a sangrar.

"Qué bueno que por fin aclaramos las cosas" –comentó la rubia un tanto nerviosa.

Anna solo asintió y se dio la vuelta.

"Debo irme, mañana me voy del pueblo" –dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la rubia. Elsa no hizo nada por detenerla, y entonces el llanto amenazó a la pelirroja por salir.

La mente de Anna comenzó a recordarle más cosas, sobre todo aquella despedida, y que no todo fue color de rosa, porque aunque eran niñas, Anna en aquel momento deseaba que la rubia le pidiera que se quedara, que le rogara, pero no, Elsa solo decidió preguntarle si volvería o no. Y tal como ahora, la rubia nuevamente aceptaba la derrota, la estaba dejando ir así sin más.

La rubia volvió a sentarse frente al fiordo a admirar las estrellas.

"¿Por qué no me detienes?" –gritó la pelirroja con llanto en sus ojos y entonces Elsa se puso de pie y en un instante ya tenía a Anna de frente. "¿Por qué no me buscaste? –

Reclamó la pelirroja, y finalmente había explotado aquel resentimiento y se estaba desnudando frente a la rubia. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca el poder resolver esa situación y finalmente quitar su presencia del pasado.

"Lo intenté, Anna, no es fácil salir del pueblo, no tuve las mismas oportunidades que tú, y cuando me enteré que eras feliz con alguien más, yo no quise opacar"

"¿Por qué no me preguntaste directamente si yo era feliz?" –

"¿Tú por qué no viniste al pueblo a preguntarme? Es lo mismo, Anna, las dos cometimos errores, las dos acabamos con lo que tú dices que nunca existió, pero lo acabamos, y aunque tú no lo aceptes, para mí fue real, muy real y aún lo sigo sintiendo, porque yo aún te amo" –

"¿No crees que ya es tarde para decirme eso?" –preguntó Anna mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas pero era en vano, seguían cayendo sin parar.

"No lo es, porque ahora comprendo que el error fue mío. ¿No te das cuenta, Anna? Tú no eres culpable de nada, yo te hice las promesas, tú no me debes nada, tú estabas en todo tu derecho de seguir tu vida tranquila, al final, solo prometí que nuestra vida cambiaría cuando fuéramos mayores, jamás prometí que estaríamos juntas, solo prometí que te esperaría y así lo hice" –

Anna entendió al fin. Mal interpretó todos los chismes, pensó que la rubia al "hacer su nueva vida" se trataba de que había encontrado a alguien más y se había casado, hasta que comprendió que su nueva vida se basaba en el negocio de ganadería que comenzó y otros éxitos más. La cegó tanto el resentimiento que buscó y buscó hasta encontrar a alguien que le hiciera olvidarla.

Se sentía tan tonta, que llena de orgullo no quería admitir que se equivocó.

Elsa finalmente se acercó más a la pelirroja y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Anna se dejó llevar y por primera vez en años sintió ese calor en su cuerpo como cuando su mamá le abrazaba. Sabía que así se sentía que alguien te quisiera sin medida y condición. Sabía que así se sentía un amor de verdad.

La rubia finalizó el abrazo y tomando a Anna de los hombros la miró de frente y le dijo:

"Y otra cosa, tienes razón, fue un amor de infancia, realmente yo no conozco la nueva versión de ti, ya no somos aquellas niñas, hemos cambiado, pero una cosa te digo, el sentimiento en mí es el mismo, y si tú quisieras intentarlo, y decides volver al pueblo, aquí seguiré esperando por ti" –

Anna la besó. Fue un beso lento, un beso de despedida y Elsa lo entendió.

"No volveré, Elsa" –confesó la pelirroja.

"No dejes que tu orgullo hable" –dijo la rubia esperanzada.

"Elsa…" –

"Ya no digas nada, no me pidas que te olvide, no me pidas que te deje en paz, yo te volveré a esperar, anda y prueba con él, si te resulta lo entenderé, y si no, aquí te esperaré" –dijo la rubia convencida y volvió a poner sus labios en los de la pecosa. Así selló ese pequeño trato.

-/-

Bastante tiempo pasó desde aquella despedida tan amarga por segunda vez en el fiordo. Y de pronto Anna se acercó a la banca donde Elsa estaba sentada. La pecosa sonreía y entonces la rubia se puso de pie, la tomó de las manos y poco a poco fueron cortando distancia para darse un tierno y suave beso.

"Tú eres el amor de mi vida" –confesó Anna entre el beso y la rubia solo le sonrió.

Ahí se veía Elsa caminando por todo el pueblo llena de orgullo con la niña más linda del mundo, tan engreída y contenta sin importarle ya nada.

Y de pronto la rubia abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintió la fría lluvia sobre su cara y volvió a cerrarlos. Solo había sido un sueño. Realmente no había pasado bastante tiempo, tan solo un día, y no uno cualquiera, sino ese día en el que la pelirroja se iría del pueblo.

Pero la realidad era que Elsa tenía miedo de volver a mirarla, y llevarse una decepción, pero entonces comprendió la fuerza de sus palabras, lo débil que fue al pronunciarlas, y se dio cuenta de otro error cometido. Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la casa del abuelo de Anna. Ahora tenía miedo de no encontrarla.

Al llegar, el anciano le dijo que probablemente la pelirroja estaría subiendo al autobús. Elsa corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la parada y la encontró ahí subiendo su equipaje.

"Anna, espera" –pidió la rubia con tanta dificultad para respirar como para hablar.

"Elsa, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Anna confundida.

La rubia la tomó de las manos y la miró de frente.

"Otras manos han tomado tus manos, y otros labios te estuvieron besando, sin embargo, ayer me permitiste besarte dos veces, yo no puedo dejarte ir sin una respuesta, y es que fui tan torpe, solo te dije que tomaras una decisión, pero no puedes tomar una decisión si yo aún no te he pedido nada" –soltó la rubia con dificultad.

"Elsa, no entiendo" –dijo Anna confundida. Y la rubia intentando serenarse finalmente lo gritó:

"Quédate conmigo, te lo pido, vamos a intentarlo, si no te resulta conmigo vuelves con él y lo entenderé" –

La rubia casi quiso llorar porque recordó aquella despedida de cuando eran niñas, y temía que esta nueva volviera a ser igual. Y le afectaba más porque ya ambas son mayores.

Anna la miró con ternura y también quiso llorar. La abrazó fuerte.

"No pensaba irme, Elsa" –soltó Anna de pronto.

"¿Y ese equipaje?" –preguntó la rubia confundida.

"Es de 'él', nunca lo viste, pero siempre estuvo aquí, yo decidí quedarme porque por fin hallé un motivo" –confesó la pelirroja y Elsa sonrió.

-/-

Y llegó a su fin ¿Creen que su motivo era Elsa? Pues obvio sí ddd :P ¿Un review? ¿Sí? Uno chiquititillo :P

 **Nota de autor:**

Saben que escribir un fanfic no es fácil, se requiere de inspiración y a veces pasa que uno ya tiene una idea central del fic pero con el paso del tiempo se le van ocurriendo más cosas o de repente se te olvida cuál era el objetivo y empieza el bloqueo del escritor. Es por eso que he tardado mucho con el fic Elsanna más largo que tengo el cual es "Una Como Tú", pero prometo terminarlo. Sí lo haré.

 **En fin, les quiero invitar a que visiten mi perfil, den laic a mis páginas y eso :P**.


End file.
